Still Not Bitten
by Spitfire126
Summary: We all know everyone wants a season 5. We also all know we probably aren't gonna get one. So with both the games and comics at an end, I wrote my own season 5. If you guys like the story and want to see a version with different choices (Clem X Violet, Tenn alive, Kenny return, etc) feel free to let me know in the reviews. This story is based off my choices from my playthrough.


After recovering from her recently amputated leg (a walker bite which should have been fatal) Clementine, now 16 years old and still surviving, could finally settle down and live. With the help of Willy, a hyperactive 12-year-old famously known for 'chronic masturbation', helped the older teen to set up a tire swing for AJ, a 5-year-old orphan that Clementine raised for most all of his life. Now out of bed and moving around on crutches, Clementine was the leader of the Ericson Boarding School. It was going to take her some time to adjust to her new role, having never been a leader before. It also made her think of Carver, and how he was right about one thing. Clementine was destined to lead, not follow. She lost a few loved ones on the way, but she led the kids at the school to a decisive victory against Delta. She just wished James and Tenn were here to see it. James was killed by Lilly after Clem let her guard down and told AJ not to shoot. Poor Tennessee was shot by AJ himself after Clementine trusted him to make his own calls, and he saw something the older kids didn't. AJ was special. Unlike the other kids, he never saw the world before walkers. While they got to play and be nieve children at the start, AJ had to learn how to survive from the moment he was born. Where Lee gave Clementine a gun at age 9, Clementine had given AJ a gun at age 4.

"That's where Aasim saw them." Louis pointed to a spot on the map. "He was ranging out far past the traps just here."

"I want you to go." Clementine told Louis as AJ approached the couple.

"Heh, you're the boss." Louis was quick to agree with his leader/girlfriend.

"We need to know who they are." She went on. "Maybe even see if they're willing to trade. Just keep your distance until you can make a call."

"Who WHO are?" AJ questioned as he came into view beside Clementine.

Clementine smiled at AJ, then shared a look with Louis, who was still upset over what happened to Tenn. She then proceeded to explain the situation to the child. "A group of survivors, out beyond the old safe zone. Some kind of caravan."

"Are they bad people?" AJ then asked, considering the situation and their options.

Clementine's face fell, unsure of how to answer. Seeing the look on his girlfriend's face, Louis stepped around her and approached the 5-year-old. "You wanna come with me in the morning and find out? I could definitely use the backup."

"No arguments there." Clementine added.

"Hey!"

"Aren't you still mad I killed Tenn?" AJ asked uncomfortably. Louis hadn't talked to him since it happened, and AJ was beginning to think his old friend hated him now.

"I..." Louis paused, his expression fell, and his heart broke, torn between his love for Tenn and AJ both. "AJ, I guess it's like... You saw something I didn't. About the situation, I mean. Minnie and the walkers and Tenn, it's just all this chaos in my head when I think back on it." Louis and Clem share a quick look, then he continues. "Clem says you saved my life? Well then, that's exactly what you did. And how can I stay mad at anyone for doing that?"

AJ and Louis shared a smile and a handshake, putting the past behind them. Clementine then gave Louis a worried look. "This is the part where you tell me you'll be really, really careful."

Louis responded by kissing Clem on the cheek, to which AJ rolled his eyes, still too young to understand romantic love. As Louis walked away, Clementine got a pained look on her face as ghost pains from her non-existent leg occurred, plus exhaustion from getting used to crutches and one leg. AJ twiddled his fingers, like AJ used to do with nervous, and asked Clementine if she was okay.

"Just... just getting tired." Clem responded, not wanting to worry him. "Hey, walk with me a sec."

Clementine awkwardly hobbled toward the boarding school's steps, AJ following behind her. She then hopped up two steps, using the crutches for support, and hopped in a circle to sit down. Her expression looked pained by the difficult task. AJ sat beside her and stared at the stump where her left leg used to be. He had cut it off just below her knee, and it was hard to get used to, seeing her like that.

"Caught ya." Clementine teased.

"Sorry." AJ looked away embarrassed.

"It's okay. I stare at it, too." Her cheerful expression changed as she grew serious. "If it was just you and me alone out there and I was like this? I don't know if I'd make it two weeks. I'm gonna need these to go anywhere." She looked at the crutches. "And if we ever had to run...It wouldn't be pretty."

"It's okay." AJ reassured her, smiling. "I'll make you a new foot."

"Oh, yeah?" Clementine smiled.

"There must be a foot-making book somewhere. I'll ask Willy."

Okay. Find me the foot book." Clementine winked feeling better already knowing AJ had her back. Rosie came out to join them, and she petted the dog's head. Out in the distance, Aasim was chasing Willy for some reason. It was nice seeing everyone being kids, living, loving, having fun. "All this. It's worth it. All those times you would ask me if we'd find a home... All I could ever tell you was "We'll see." And your face would fall every single time."

"It's better than saying yes and lying to me."

"That's what I told myself. But you want to know something I didn't tell you? I never had a plan. I never knew where we were going. I never knew anything." Clementine confessed. "I just fought and fought and fought, and hoped you didn't notice. Hoped we'd find something before you did. Did I do a good job?"

"You tried really hard. That's all that matters, right?"

Clementine took a breath, fighting back tears. "It's part of it."

"A big part."

The two smiled together for the first time in a long time with no fear of walkers, bandits, or other threats interrupting their moment. "When we were in the barn, you didn't listen to me. And if you had... I'd be dead." Clementine's face fell at the thought. "I was right to trust you, back in the cave. To make the hard calls, even when I couldn't." She looked down at her stump. "You'll have to be strong for both of us."

"You made it so I can. So... Thank you. For everything."

Clem smiled. "You're welcome. For everything."

* * *

**The next morning**

Louis shared a passionate and reassuring kiss with Clementine before he and AJ headed out to investigate the caravan. Violet and Willy took turns on watch, while Omar worked on cooking their lunch. Ruby and Aasim were spending more time together since they became exclusive, and she was teaching him all she knew about medicine and such. Clementine was worried, but she trusted Louis and AJ. She knew in her heart they'd be okay, and hopefully, the caravan was full of allies and not enemies. They had been enjoying living in peace since Lilly's defeat, and Clementine intended to keep it that way. Hopefully, their sign and scarecrow would be enough to keep attackers at bay. Even though Clementine felt bad using Abel's body that way, it emphasized the "KEEP OUT" message that much more. She watched until Louis and AJ were out of sight before slowly closing the gate behind her.

Meanwhile, AJ and Louis headed toward the traps where Aasim had spotted the caravan. Sure enough, there was a small caravan setting up camp in the area. A man was examining the traps and talking to a younger man who appeared to be around Clem and Louis' age. AJ and Louis stayed out of sight, observing the caravan. They didn't seem to mean any harm, nor did they seem to be thieves as they weren't attempting to rob nor sabotage the traps. In fact, they seemed to be confused as they looked around. Perhaps they were discussing who the traps belonged to, scared of being ambushed?

Louis and AJ stayed quiet, until the eldest whispered, "What do you think, AJ?"

"They look harmless. I say we talk to them."

"Okay, you're the boss."

The duo slowly stepped into view, hands in the air to show they meant no harm. Louis spoke first. "Hey there, fellas."

The caravan group all turned to address the intruders. The group included a Spanish man and teen wearing a beanie, an Asian woman, a caucasian woman with boyish cut brown hair, and a 4-year-old girl with shoulder-length brown hair. AJ and the girl looked at each other, she seemed to be scared but he gave her a reassuring smile. The group wasn't too threatened by the sudden appearance of a teen and child. They were more curious as to why a couple of kids were out here alone.

"Who are you?" the man spoke first, apparently the leader of the group.

"I'm AJ. This is Louis. These are our traps."

"AJ?" the man repeated in surprise.

"AJ...?" The boyish woman whispered, her face falling in shame.

"That's what I said... Who are you, people?"

"Oh, right. Sorry to be rude. We didn't realize we were in your territory. I'm Javier Garcia. We're from a community north of here called Richmond..."

"Wait, did you say Richmond?" AJ interrupted. "I kinda remember Clementine mentioning Richmond..."

"So you are THAT AJ!" Javier said excitedly.

"You know Clementine, right? She... she found you?" The boy in the beanie asked. "Is she okay? I got so worried when she never came back to Richmond..."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, everyone!" Louis said, in an attempt to hush the excitement. "If you guys are friends of Clementine, we can take you to see her. We have a community not far from here, called Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youths."

"Boarding School...?"

"Troubled Youths...?"

"Eh, it's a bit long-winded and open to change, but it fits us. We're all kids with troubled pasts." Louis said cheerfully. "You, my friends, will be the first adults there in a long time."

"Are you serious...? No adults?" The Asian woman questioned with concern.

"Oh, we're a lot older than we were when it first started ... but as it stands Aasim is the oldest, and AJ here is the youngest."

"So, who's in charge of this child community...?" Javier asked as they followed Louis and AJ.

AJ spoke up this time. "Clementine is! She is so amazingly awesome!"

"Clementine!?" The entire caravan chorused in surprise and amazement. It couldn't be. She was still a child when they last saw her. No more than 13... could it really be the same girl?

* * *

As Louis, AJ and the caravan reached the school, Violet opened the gate. After all the introductions were aside, they asked where Clementine was. Violet told them she had said her leg was bothering her, so she returned to her room to rest. While everyone else settled in, Javier and his nephew followed AJ to his and Clem's shared room. As AJ opened the bedroom door, Clementine sat up in her bed, a blanket covering her from the waist down. AJ stepped in, followed by Javi and a very nervous Gabriel.

"Javi!?"

"Uh, hi... Clementine."

"Gabe!" Clementine exclaimed in surprise. She never thought she'd see them again.

"Did you miss me?" Gabe asked shyly.

"Of course I did, you dork! And Javi too!" Clementine smiled.

"Hey, are you okay, Clem?" Gabe asked. "I heard that girl out there say something about your leg."

"Oh, I'm fine, Gabe... I just... had a little incident a few days ago. Still recovering from it."

"What kind of incident, Clem?" Javi asked with concern.

Clementine sighed. "AJ, get my crutches, please."

"Crutches?!" Gabe was shocked as AJ carried the crutches, which were taller than him, awkwardly over to Clementine.

"Thanks, kiddo." Clem smiled as she stepped one leg out of bed, the blanket falling away to reveal a stump for the other. As she stood up, Javi and Gabe couldn't help but stare in stunned silence. After a few minutes or so, Javi was the one to speak.

"What... happened, Clem?"

"Walker. Luckily, AJ disobeyed my final request and chose to cut it off instead. I don't know how he managed to get me out alive all by himself. But I'm proud of him and grateful." At this AJ puffed out his chest and smiled proudly.

Gabriel rushed over to hug Clem. "I'm glad you didn't die, Clem. I never thought I'd see you again when you didn't come back. Why didn't you come back?"

Clem awkwardly returned his hug and frowned. "I was going to, I swear. I had every intention of getting AJ and coming back, but I couldn't. The entire area became a warzone by the time I found AJ, and I almost died to get him back. It was just too dangerous to return to Richmond."

"So where did you go? Where were you all these years?"

"On the road, mostly. Until I had a car accident and woke up here. A lot has happened since then..."

"Hey, AJ. how about I go teach you all about Baseball while Clem and Gabe catch up? I kinda owe Clem a promise I made before she found you." Javi smiled.

"Baseball? What's Baseball?" AJ asked and Javi laughed.

"Come on, kid. We have a lot to talk about..."

* * *

Gabe and Clem spent several hours catching up and reminiscing over the old days. They shared their good times and their bad. They laughed they cried. And then Gabe moved in to kiss Clementine; she pulled away. Confused, Gabe looked at her and asked if he did something wrong. She gave him the 'it's not you' line, and then sighed.

"We need to talk."

"Did I do something wrong? I thought you liked me, Clem..."

"No, no, I do... I did, Gabe. But it's been 3 years since we saw each other... things change."

"So, you don't like me anymore...?"

"I do, but just as a friend. I don't know what it was before... I was so young and you were my first crush..." She blushed and smiled sweetly. "But, try to understand. I never thought I'd see you again. Hell, when Delta showed up I didn't even know if you were alive or..."

"So, what? You just moved on? Why can't we try again? See where things go? I'm here now, Clem..." Gabe took her hand.

Just then the bedroom door opened and Louis came in. Clem smiled as Louis approached and threw his arm around her shoulder kissing her on the cheek. "Hey, Clem. Wanna introduce me? Or should I do my own introduction?"

"No offense but..."

"Hey!"

Clem giggled and kissed Louis, to Gabe's disgust. "Gabe, this is my boyfriend Louis. Louis, this is my friend Gabriel."

"Gabriel? Really? Like the angel from the Bible?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "This is who you pick for a boyfriend? Why didn't you wait for me, Clem?"

"Gabe! Gabe, wait!" Clem called as he started to leave.

"I did wait!" Gabe responded, slamming the door on his way out.

"Did I say something wrong...?" Louis asked confused and Clem just sighed. Things just went from peaceful to awkward. So much for her week of relaxation.

* * *

Outside, the little girl ran around exploring the yard where she eventually discovered AJ's tire swing and begged her mom to push her on it. Her mom looked around and sighed.

"In a minute, Jaime."

The little girl's mother paced the yard, glancing toward the school from time to time. After an hour or so of procrastinating, she decided she had to face Clementine sooner or later. She was in her home, after all, as her guest. And Clem didn't even know it. Taking a deep breath, the mysterious mother told her daughter to stay near the other kids and not wander off. She then turned toward the school.

"Time to not make this weird..." She mumbled as she headed up the steps and through the door. Once inside, she asked Violet where Clementine was and Violet pointed her to the bedroom that had become Clem and AJ's room. As she walked up to the door she heard voices inside. She hesitated a few minutes before knocking.

"Come in," Clementine called, and to her surprise, a familiar face entered the room. "Jane?!"

"Uh, hi, Clementine..."

"Is she another friend from Richmond?" Louis asked.

"No. She's from... before. And she's not exactly a friend." Clem said coolly as she glared at the tomboyish woman who abandoned AJ and betrayed her, more than once.

"Clem, I understand if you're still mad at me..."

"Why are you here, Jane?"

"I'm with Richmond. Javi took me in after I accidentally got caught up in the battlefield. Listen, Clem, I..."

"I don't care. Get out!"

"Hey, Clem, chill out, babe. I mean... isn't the point for us to make friends and avoid further wars?"

Clem sighed in defeat. "You're right, Louis. I'm sorry. Could you um leave us alone for a minute?" Louis looked between the two women, then awkward left the room while praying they don't kill each other.

"So, Louis... is he...?"

"My boyfriend."

"Wow. You really have grown up..." Jane looked down at the stump. "And your leg...?"

"Walker bite."

"What?"

"Yeah, that worthless baby you said would get me killed made the decision to cut it off and saved my life. I'd be dead if it wasn't for AJ!"

"I'm sorry, Clementine. I was wrong. About you, about AJ, about everything. I was just scared..." Jane hugged herself as if to display further her own insecurities.

"And being scared makes what you did right?"

"No! No... Clem. Look, I did some pretty dumb things... but I'm here now and hope I can make it up to you."

"Hey, Clem!" AJ came bursting into the room, super excited. "Javi was teaching me about Baseball and we were practicing with an old bat and ball he had and I got to run home!"

Clementine laughed. "Home run."

"Yeah, that! It was so cool!"

Jane smiled half-heartedly at the little boy, remembering back to when he was still swaddled. "Wow, look at you. You're... all grown up."

"Do I know you? I don't remember you." AJ asked looking as confused as he sounded.

"You wouldn't remember her, AJ. You were... too little."

"Hi, AJ. I'm Jane. I... knew your mom and was there when you were born."

"Oh. So... why did you leave us?"

"I... didn't leave, AJ. Clem took you and left me."

"Oh, Clem? Why did you do that?"

"It's a... long story, kiddo. Go play or something and I'll tell you about it later, okay?"

"But, Clem..."

Just then a little girl who appeared to be the same age as AJ burst into the room. She was slightly smaller than AJ, caucasian, with long brown curls to her shoulders.

"Mommy, are you going to push me now?"

"In a minute, Jaime. Why don't you go play with AJ? Maybe you can push each other a while?"

"Ok, Mommy. C' mon, AJ!" The two 5-year-olds ran off to play in the yard.

"Mommy?" Clem questioned once the kids were gone.

"Yeah, uh... remember when me and Luke...?" Jane paused. "After you left, I was on my own for a while. I decided to return to Howe's, figuring if anything I'd have supplies and a home..."

"So why didn't you stay?"

"I was robbed by a 'family' who said they needed help. Then I got sick and I found a pregnancy test in the back shelves. I took it and... yeah..."

"So that little girl is...?"

"Mine and... and Luke's daughter. Jaime." Jane started to cry, realizing how much she missed Luke.

"Jaime... that was your sister, right?"

"Yeah. I always thought if I was planning for names... that Jaime would be nice for a boy or a girl."

"She... looks a lot like Luke," Clem stated sorrowfully. "He'd be proud."

"You think so?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Definitely. And she's lucky to have you."

"She... she is?"

"Yeah. So many kids grow up without parents these days..."

Jane lowered her head and sighed. She knew Clem was referring to herself and AJ. She also recalled Sarah's reaction to losing her dad. And Gabe out there... he was raised by his uncle. Family is so important yet easily destroyed nowadays, between battling walkers and battling each other. Jaime was the only family Jane had. Just as Gabe was the only family Javi had. Just as (although not related by blood) AJ is all Clem has. But, things are changing. Communities, not like Wellington and Howe's, my proper communities that work are popping up everywhere. And Clem seems to have a good thing going here, despite the war elsewhere. The war that drove them out of Richmond.

"Jane... I'm tired so can we... can we talk more tomorrow?"

"I... yeah, sure, Clem." Jane forced a smile and left her old friend alone.

* * *

**The next morning...**

"Clem! Clem! Look!"

"Whoa, slow down there, Goofball. Whatcha got there?" Clem asked, just waking up as a very excited AJ burst into the room.

"Willy found this book! It's all about making pro-static legs! It also has hands, arms and..."

"You mean Prosthetic. And that's really cool."

"Pros-the-tic..." AJ attempted. "But yeah! It's way cool! Me and Willy and Aasim are going to get started on it right away!"

"Sounds like a big project. You sure you guys can handle it?"

"Clem, we got this!" AJ high fived Clem and ran out to find Willy and Aasim.

Clem just smiled and shook her head. She didn't really care if she had a leg or not. Sure, it'd take some time to get used to (after all, she still stared at it from time to time) but at the same time, she was done fighting done running. For the first time in years, she could relax and know she was home. She was surrounded by friends who cared, a boyfriend who loved her, and AJ who was like a son to her. Life was perfect, and it felt like nothing could possibly happen to ruin this. Delta was gone, they were far away from the warzone, in a secluded forest where no one would find them without their guidance. They were smarter, stronger, braver.

Her door popped open and in came Louis with his big characteristic grin as he shut the door behind him. "Hey there, Clem."

Clementine smiled and giggled. "Hi, Louis. You seem to be in a good mood."

"Oh, I am. For today, I come bearing gifts for my lady." Louis humbly bowed and dropped to his knee in front of her.

"Louis, what are you doing?" Clementine said through awkward laughter.

Louis pulled out a handmade ring that he crafted himself and presented it to Clem. "Clem, I know these are shitty times. And we only knew each other for a couple of weeks. But life is short. You have today, and that's all you're really guaranteed... is this moment. Right here, right now."

"Louis..."

"So, I'm going to crawl into a dark hole yet again and ask a question that could destroy me for the rest of my life depending on your answer. Clementine... will you marry me?"

"Oh my God, Louis!"

"Is... that a 'yes'?"

"Of course it is, you idiot!" She threw her arms around him. "I love you, Louis."

Louis barely caught her as she basically fell out of the bed. "I love you too, Clem."

Outside the bedroom door, Gabriel was listening. And as the unexpected proposal came out, and Clem accepted with such enthusiasm, Gabe's face darkened and he walked away from her room.


End file.
